


For Your Entertainment

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Series: Flash Sale Sep 2018 [15]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM Party, Blowjobs, F/M, Femdom, Flogging, Gabe getting a blowjob from mystery male, Impact Play, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Orgasm Control, Public Sex, Sub!Gabriel, Subspace, Whipping, sub!Reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: Gabriel goes to a party with his mistress and ends up being the main event. Being such a pain slut, he thoroughly enjoys their attention. At least until he cries.





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aurumstultorum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurumstultorum/gifts).



Gabriel is strung up in the middle of the room, arms high above his head leaving him to balance on the tips of his toes. This stretches his whole body and showcases all of his chiselled muscles. He’s naked, eyes flashing and sensuous lips curling into a dangerous smirk when you approach him with a little table of goodies. Wooden clips, nipple clamps, plugs, floggers, whips, crops, cattle prods, everything in your toy box.

He’s just one of many men strung up in the same way in the hall, although he’s clearly the one attracting the most eyes. His cock is half hard and heavy, bobbing between his legs when you put the clamps on his nipples and attach the chain to the collar around his neck. Every move he makes tugs on the chain, tightening the clamps until he’s panting quickly from the pain. But it’s not over; you attach clothespins all down his sides and his thick thighs. It would have been fun just doing that and running the string through them, but seeing his grimace when you jostle them is the icing on the cake.

“What’s wrong, baby?” you coo up at him and fondle his cock a little, pressing it up against his belly so you can put a couple of pegs on the bottom of his cock. “Does it hurt?”

Growling, he struggles and jerks in your direction. “Of course it does!”

Laughter rings out around you and more jeers spur you to put more pegs up his back, forming five distinct lines all around his body, including one to his cock. You invite four other dominants over to handle the other strings, leaving the one to his cock for you. Gabe eyes them nervously, shifting and begging you with his eyes for mercy. You could be nice and rip them off one by one. Or…

“FUCCCKKKK!” Gabe screams at the top of his voice, cringing and burying his face into his bicep. His suffering is met with more cheers and laughter, egging you on to keep going, to keep making him cry and scream.

Oh, you’ll do that, particularly when the bruises from the pegs don’t leave a very visible mark behind. Ah, the benefits of having tanned skin. Gabe is trembling ever so slightly, chest heaving and his nostrils flaring as he breathes through the pain. He has his head hanging down, damp eyes rolling up to look at you blearily as you kiss his lips tenderly (with the help of a stool).

“How’re you feeling, slave?”

Gabe stirs and kisses your wrist as you press your palm to his cheek. “Fine. Keep going,” he murmurs softly, not wanting to interrupt the scene.

With the green light, you slap his cock and the clamps on his nipples just for your amusement. It makes him jump and wriggle, squirming as the clamps tighten on his abused flesh even more. “Good, good. Just a bit more and I’ll let you have a little reward, slave.”

Grunting, he nods and dips his head for a kiss before he has to wrench his head back in alarm. Several hot lashes of pain arc up the backs of his shoulders, leaving lines of fire across his muscles. Behind him is a woman grinning with joy, the stingy flogger in her hand a blur as she lands lash after lash. Gabe closes his eyes and goes slack, the pain turning into heat and suffusing him until he’s melting in his restraints. A sharp clap of the crop against his ass grabs his attention again and he jumps, arching towards you as you press yourself up against his chest and lick around his tortured nipple to the time of your crop.

Gabe moans loudly, gritting his teeth as he feels his cock rub up against the softness of your clothes. The pain turns him on immensely, so much so that he’s leaking profusely but with the intense heat suffusing him, there’s no way he can cum. He needs more; more pain, more pleasure, more everything!

“Greedy slave,” you purr and slap his face. True to form he turns the other cheek and you slap that one too, leaving a tight heat in his face. “You want more?”

“Yessss~” Gabe hisses in rapture, feeling the cane whap cross his ass and a whip replaces the flogger on his back. In front of him, you have the crop in your hands and you paint bright bruises across his inner thighs and his tender balls, his pained grunts and breathless moans filling the air. Despite the stinging pain, his cock remains half hard and grows stiffer with every lash he takes.

Eventually, the heavy thuds take their toll and you call your fellow dominants off, seeing Gabe completely fall into subspace. He’s melting in his restraints, knees knocking and his body completely lax.

“You’ve been such a good slave, Gabe. Time for your reward, hm?” Your words are muttered against his lips as you kiss him gently, rousing him and making him focus on you enough to nod at your voice.

“Thank you, mistress,” he purrs back, nuzzling your check. His back is a mess of bruises and fire, calmed only by your cooler hand as you wander around him to press your cooler form against his beaten skin. The relief is palpable, a moan tearing from his lips at the feel of your softer form.

He’s so distracted by you and your wandering hands that he doesn’t notice another woman dragging a man by his collar, pushing him down by the neck to kneel at his feet. But he soon realises the other man’s presence when a hot mouth engulfs his aching cock, taking him all the way down into his throat. “Ohhhh fuck!” Gabriel exclaims in a loud voice, his baritone breaking when the other slave starts to suck him off properly with a greedy tongue and sinful lips. “Ohhh shit, thank you mistress!”

“That’s a good boy, Gabe.” Your soft laugh reaches his ears but is muddled by the sheer pleasure that wrecks him. The slave between his feet bobs up and down his huge cock with the help of his own mistress, her hand buried in his hair. But the softness of his throat and the subsequent choking is all him, forcing him to dribble thick globs of drool all over Gabe’s throbbing cock.

Trembling and whimpering, Gabriel begs you for the privilege of cumming, his voice thick and hoarse and his eyes wet with the remnants of his tears. Please, please, please. He begs and begs until you give in, his hips rocking with increasing frequency as he’s quickly brought to the peak by his talented mouth.

It is only when your boy is properly writhing and wriggling in his restraints that you turn to the crowd, enjoying their rapt attention on the scene before them, and ask whether he can cum. “Has he earned it, my friends?” You slap his ass a couple of times and watch as your friend forces her slave’s head flush against Gabe’s pelvis. “Has my boy been a good slut for the crowd?”

The big crowd roars with a unanimous ‘yes’ and your boy almost cries with relief when you finally give him permission. The slave chokes and gags as Gabe arches his hips forward and fucks his mouth good, sinking deep into his throat and cumming so hard that he sees stars.

Oblivious to the roaring cheers and the gagging of the slave on his cock, he moans and musters all the strength in his body to keep fucking his mouth, to keep going until you tell him to stop just like you trained him. He shivers and pants and whines but powers through, filling the other man’s mouth with enough cum to send it spilling down the sides of his lips. Again, your friend forces her slave’s cumdump right down to his base, letting him swallow around him again and again until Gabe is crying a little with overstimulation.

When at last he’s allowed to stand down, Gabriel is about ready to crawl out of his skin, his burning, bruised skin that mottles so beautifully now that the marks have been given time to bloom. He hangs from his wrists, defeated, cock limp and sweat soaked hair plastering to his forehead. He doesn’t flinch when the slave is removed from him forcefully despite the man’s desire to keep going, doesn’t flinch when you and a couple of others lower him to the ground and undo his shackles. He does come to when you disperse the crowd and sit on the floor with his head in your lap, cheek pressed to your thigh with his front on the ground to relieve some of the pressure on his back.

While he’s out of it, still floating deep in subspace, the slave who gave him a blowjob pads to your side and holds out a tray of aftercare items. Viraclean, water, Icy Hot, a towel, and some other things that you indicated to be in your aftercare package. You laugh a little when you notice the slave lingering for a bit, eyeing the hunk of a man in your lap, and you grant him leave to press a kiss against your boy’s butt before sending him off. Oh, you do so love seeing men and women fall at the feet of your boy.

Said soldier doesn’t stir as you clean him off and soothe his abused muscles, though he shifts enough to bury his head between your legs. Now all cared for and bundled up in a towel against you, you urge him to the corner and let him slowly surface from subspace. A tiny break won’t hurt, not when you have so much more planned for him tonight.


End file.
